Lo único imperfecto
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Cuando veo sus ojos tristes sé la respuesta: Amar no vale la pena/ Esta historia participa en el Intercambio: "Perlas y relicarios", en el foro: "El diente de León". Para Dominique Mont.
1. Eso que llaman amor

**Disclaimer: los personajes y el Universo Panem son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. **

**Esta historia participa en el Intercambio de Regalos "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro "El diente de león". Esto es para Dominique Mont. Espero que te guste**

* * *

**Eso que llaman amor**

**.**

La noticia se esparce como pólvora, el día anterior todo fue tranquilo, hoy la comidilla del distrito es la fuga de Laia Rush y Marcus Everdeen. Cuando lo sé me cuesta trabajo creerlo, una chica de nuestra posición fugándose con un minero…pero la mirada severa y fría de mi madre me lo dice todo mientras ordena los frascos de dulces en la elegante vitrina que da a la calle.

Sé que está enfadada, lo ha tomado como ofensa personal aunque ni siquiera era cercana a los padres de Laia. Quizá porque piensa que Laia ha traído vergüenza a nuestra clase, la verdad es que me da igual, nada de lo que hagan o dejen de hacer los demás puede afectarme.

Presto atención al trabajo que me toca, ordeno los frascos de dulces, cuido que no haya ni una mota de polvo y comienzo a barrer cuando ella me da la noticia bruscamente.

Deja caer con fuerza un tarro de cristal lleno de bolitas de chocolates bañados en colorantes, y me lo dice

—Te casarás —su voz es firme y no deja lugar a replicas.

Me detengo un momento mientras mi cerebro procesa la información, luego volteo lentamente y miro sus ojos azules fieros y llenos de desprecio. Por alguna razón que nunca llegaré a entender parece odiarme, a mí, a mi hermano y a mi padre…los rumores dicen que odia a todos y quizá sea cierto.

Al principio mi boca se abre sin permiso y pienso en replicar, protestar o preguntar ¿Por qué?, pero el impulso desaparece instantáneamente ante la chispa de furia en sus ojos. Está claro por qué…no quiere que siga los pasos de Laia, no quiere que hoy, mañana o en un futuro cercano o lejano me fugue con alguien indigno de mí.

— ¿Con quién? —me alegra saber que mi voz suena tranquila y cuidadosa. La sorpresa sigue levemente en mi rostro, pero muevo mi posición y empiezo a barrer de nuevo sin mirarla.

¿Casarme? ¿Por qué no? Tengo 20 años, deberé hacerlo en algún momento y está claro que nadie se unirá a mí voluntariamente, en todos estos años ningún chico ha expresado un mínimo interés en mí y he devuelto el sentimiento con creces manteniéndome aislada de todos. No me he sentido atraída por nadie, ni siquiera encaprichada, así que no tengo razones para siquiera molestarme. Probablemente me está haciendo un favor.

—El hijo del panadero, Febric Mellark —Recuerdo con esfuerzo al muchacho rubio y bajito del que me habla. Es de mi edad pero nunca he hablado con él, se la pasa demasiado ocupado babeando por la misma muchacha que ha causado que nuestras vidas se entrelacen pronto.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Una semana —contesta con tranquilidad —. Tu padre y tu hermano han ido a hablar con sus padres para adelantar todo. Tu hermano heredará la tienda de dulces y él heredará la panadería y le ayudarás a mantenerla. Tu futuro está asegurado y también el honor de la familia.

— ¿Mi hermano se casará pronto?

—Estoy consiguiendo a la chica adecuada —dice con rigidez —. Hay unas cuantas en mira.

Asiento.

El matrimonio no se trata de amor entre nosotros, es cuestión de supervivencia y conveniencia. Que Laia y Marcus crean que están locamente enamorados es otra cosa, no tardarán en darse cuenta de las abismales diferencias que hay entre una mujer criada entre lo más cercano al lujo en nuestro distrito, y un simple hombre de la Veta.

Mi padre y mi hermano llegan a casa una hora después, el almuerzo está servido, la mesa está en silencio mientras servimos. Cuando me siento los ojos de ambos están sobre mí.

—Tu madre te ha comunicado la noticia supongo —empieza.

—Sí —dejo cuidadosamente la cuchara a un lado y alzo el rostro. Papá odia que no lo miremos cuando habla.

—Está todo arreglado, en una semana dejarás la casa y te mudarás a la casa de tu marido. Sus padres se encargarán de enseñarte a desenvolverte en el nuevo negocio —hace una pausa y su mirada se enfoca en mí, reconozco la pizca de dulzura casi muerta en sus ojos, como cuando besaba mi frente en las noches cuando era un bebé —. Hazlo bien ¿De acuerdo?

Mis labios se estiran en una leve y breve sonrisa, una de las pocas que doy.

No puedo garantizar que mi vida será hermosa pero al menos será buena.

—Lo haré bien, padre.

—He hablado con el chico —interviene finalmente mi hermano. Tiene el ceño fruncido de disgusto, parece ser el único al que no le causa gracia mi matrimonio —. Podría ser peor…es bastante tímido así que no creo te de problemas, Zaira. No dejes que mangonee ni nada por el estilo, demuéstrale de que está hecha nuestra familia, con suerte tú serás quien mande sobre el negocio. He visto a un ratón con más personalidad que ese niño.

— ¡Zhio! —regaña mi padre —. Será el esposo de tu hermana.

— ¿Y qué? —dice con desprecio —. No es un matrimonio de verdad, es solo mera formalidad, un contrato para nuestra conveniencia, un seguro de vida para mi hermana, es lo único que representa ese mocoso. Así son las cosas entre nosotros ¿No? —su mirada se dirige a nuestra madre.

Ella le da una mirada de rabia.

—Así es —todos me miran cuando contesto. La sonrisa en mis labios es fría, mis ojos son duros. He vivido una vida al lado de una familia falsa, quizá por eso sea incapaz de amar —. Es lo único que representa este matrimonio. Solo es un seguro de vida, solo evitará habladurías.

Mi padre suspira.

—La comida se enfría —es lo único que añade antes de empezar a comer.

Zhio me guiña un ojo y come con una sonrisa desdeñosa. Ser el hombre le ha dado más libertad que a mí y por supuesto también más capacidad de expresión, lo quiero tanto como lo admiro, quizá esa sea la única forma de amar que yo puedo conocer. No me imagino amando a mi futuro esposo como tampoco a ningún niño que tengamos. He visto a los niños de la Veta corretear llenos de suciedad, berreando y llorando, incluso he visto a los niños de nuestros vecinos, no sé cómo lo soportan, no sé si yo podría.

Quizá mi destino es ser una madre tan _ejemplar_ como el modelo que tengo a seguir.

—Ayuda a tu madre con los últimos arreglos y ve a la panadería —ordena mi padre en cuanto levantamos los platos —. Te esperan allá.

No pregunto quién, quizá sean los padres de Febric Mellark para ver si resulto ser una buena mercancía. Cuando se está en edad para casarse los padres conciertan las uniones con quienes creen apropiados para seguir con el negocio familiar, los hombres o las mujeres más apropiados son los primeros en escogerse.

En la Veta todo es distinto, se casan con quienes quieren, supongo que no hay razón de buscar una mejor calidad de vida, allí todos son iguales, están muriéndose de hambre día a día.

* * *

No son los padres de Febric Mellark quienes me esperan, es mi futuro marido quien lo hace.

Camino hacia la puerta donde él está esperando con la mirada en el suelo, las manos en constante movimiento y el aspecto general de alguien que se la ha pasado llorando toda la mañana y luego se ha limpiado la cara con las manos llenas de harina.

Sí, no es una imagen agradable ni una primera (segunda, tercera o lo que sea) impresión buena.

No hago ningún gesto de repulsión ante la debilidad que me muestra, me mantengo indiferente hasta que mis zapatos blancos inmaculados se detienen frente a los suyos, oscuros y llenos de lodo. Me pregunto dónde ha estado…aunque la respuesta viene en automático.

— ¿Has estado suplicando y llorando frente a la puerta de Laia en la Veta? —la pregunta sale antes de que pueda detenerla. Aprieto los labios con fuerza en cuanto noto la estupidez que hice.

Él se estremece con sorpresa y levanta la mirada que no levantó cuando me acerqué a él.

Noto que sus ojos son del mismo color del cielo cuando las nubes no lo tapan, suaves, acogedores y tranquilos. Son un color más pálido y por extraño que parezca más raro entre todos los matices de azules que existen entre los comerciantes. El cabello rubio le cae liso sobre los ojos, el tono es como del caramelo fundido que utilizamos en casa para la fabricación de los dulces. Sin querer hago recuento de mi misma, recordando el tono oscuro de mis ojos azules cuando me miro al espejo al levantarme cada día, o de las ondas de cabello rubio pálido que caen hasta mitad de mi espalda.

A pesar de las similitudes existen muchas diferencias.

— ¿Lo sabes? —murmura sin apartar la mirada de mí.

— ¿Saber que te interesa Laia? —Suelto una risa seca — ¿Quién no lo sabe? —pregunto con acidez —. No te has molestado en ser precisamente sutil ¿No, Mellark?

Él parpadea, sus ojos siguen llenos de lágrimas no derramadas.

—Nunca te había oído hablar.

El cambio de tema me desconcierta. Debo darle crédito, es la primera persona aparte de mi madre que me calla al instante.

Solo dura un momento, claro. Frunzo el ceño sin comprender.

— ¿Qué? —espeto sin importarme que no me haya invitado a pasar o me haya explicado porque me mandó llamar. Que siga de pie en su puerta lo hace un patán.

—Eso —dice —. No te había oído hablar. Ni siquiera en la escuela.

Entrecierro los ojos sin saber que responder, no importa de cualquier forma, él sigue hablando.

—Aunque supongo que es culpa mía —divaga con voz muerta — no prestaba atención más que a Laia y ahora…ahora…

—Vamos a casarnos en una semana —termino sus palabras sin emoción alguna —. ¿Qué quieres de mí en este momento? ¿Mirarme? ¿Ver si soy lo suficientemente bonita? ¿Calcular cuánto me soportarás? ¿Comparar si me parezco a Laia? ¿Decirme que no amas? ¿Romper el compromiso? ¿Qué quieres, Febric Mellark?

Noto con sus ojos siguen cada uno de mis movimientos, cada ceño fruncido o cada manotazo al aire y sus oídos escuchan bien mis palabras llenas de rabia. No sé porque siento tanta furia.

—Quiero mirarte, si —responde cuando termino —. Supongo que mirarte está bien si vamos a casarnos en una semana. Eres bonita, no tengo porque comprobar eso. Soportarte…—suelta una risa débil y vacía —…creo que la pregunta debería ser al revés ¿Soportarás tenerme a tu lado sabiendo cómo me siento y lo que siento por otra mujer? —sus palabras golpean mi orgullo de mujer —. No te pareces a ella, ni un poco…nada en realidad. Laia…Laia siempre sonríe, tu frunces el ceño siempre, Laia es amable y gentil y muy amigable, tú eres seria y repeles a todos, Laia…es perfecta, tu no —abro la boca para gritarle cuanto lo odio al tiempo que me lanzo sobre él para darle una bofetada. Él sostiene mi mano con facilidad, para ser tan bajito para un chico es muy fuerte —…tampoco yo. Estamos llenos de defectos, soy débil, soy tonto, ingenuo y despreciable ¿A que lo soy? Tú eres fuerte, dura y egoísta…así que no, no te amo, ni siquiera te conozco realmente. Y no, no quiero romper el compromiso, así como somos está bien. Solo quería asegurarme de que no cometería otro error.

Mi pecho sube y baja con indignación mientras él sigue sosteniendo sin esfuerzo, ni siquiera suda. No tengo que levantar mucho la mirada, solos unos centímetros separan sus ojos de los míos, pero le miro con todo el rencor que puedo.

Este matrimonio será un castigo. Lo será.

Mientras maldigo mi suerte miro su rostro liso e inmaculado, el atractivo oculto tras sus movimientos tímidos y su personalidad plana están ahí, dibujado entre las manchas de harina y sus ojos claros llenos de frustración, desesperación y dolor.

Por primera vez en mi vida algo me golpea con fuerza en el interior, nunca antes había sentido algo así pero resulta patético cuando lo comprendo, y al hacerlo me suelto bruscamente de él empujándolo con rabia hasta que se golpea en la puerta.

— ¡Eres una desgracia! —siseo con todo el veneno que puedo — ¡Eres un niñito llorón y patético que ni siquiera puede ser llamado hombre! ¡Con razón Laia escogió a un minero de la Veta! ¡Cualquiera de esos miserables es mejor que tú, Febric Mellark! ¡Te juro que lamentarás todo lo que me has dicho! —salgo corriendo sin importarme los modales ni el qué dirán.

Noto que los ojos me pican, que se forma un nudo en mi garganta y las repentinas ganas de llorar me asaltan pero me mantengo en una pieza hasta que llego a mi cuarto y rompo todas las cosas, una y otra vez las lanzó sobre la pared y grito a mi madre que se largue y me deje en paz.

No ceno.

Mi padre y mi hermano tocan la puerta también, los despido de la misma forma mientras me niego a derramar las lágrimas que Febric Mellark causó.

Lo va a pagar. Lo pagará.

Pagará por todo.

Lo juro.

* * *

El momento en que firmo el documento que me convierte en Zaira Mellark es el peor momento de mi vida, anclada al lúgubre lugar, con un vestido nuevo y con un marido patético a mi lado siento ganas de gritar. Febric no volvió a llamarme, no pidió disculpas ni me miró cuando entré al edificio de justicia, nos limitamos a permanecer uno al lado del otro todo el tiempo que la ceremonia dura. Luego siguen las firmas, las llaves de la casa y todas las formalidades.

Nuestros padres están tras nosotros en silencio.

El siguiente paso es el tueste.

Al llegar a la casita asignada un pequeño número de personas rodean la casa esperando por nosotros. Deben cantar cuando crucemos el umbral para las bendiciones y la buena suerte en nuestro futuro como pareja. Pienso en lo irónico y despreciable que es todo esto cuando mi matrimonio es una farsa completa, cuando veo a Febric tensarse a mi lado al distinguir la figura de Laia feliz y dichosa abrazada a su marido. No la invité por supuesto, es una ceremonia solo para "amigos", pero Everdeen siempre es el que canta primero cuando hay boda, lo hace desde pequeño y le dan unas monedas, tiene buena voz y a todos les gusta escucharle.

Mis padres no los contrataron, de hecho mi madre tiene problemas para no irse contra ella y soltarle unas cuantas verdades a la cara. Veo a mi padre sostenerla del brazo y darle una mirada fría.

Cuando Everdeen da un paso adelante y se aclara la garganta todos guardan silencio, incluso yo olvido todo y lo miro. Es apuesto no se puede negar, alto y fuerte, con el pelo oscuro y la piel aceitunada, la sonrisa alegre es como su marca personal. Ha pasado una semana, los padres de Laia la repudiaron pero ellos dos parecen felices en su mundo perfecto.

Hago una mueca.

La canción es suave y lenta, armoniosa y vibrante, llena de vida…

Parpadeo confusa cuando el brazo de Febric se alza y él me mira en silencio. Es cuando noto que debemos entrar, aprieto los labios con fuerza y me sostengo a él al empezar a caminar.

La canción sigue, los pasos son lentos.

Veo a Laia cuyos ojos brillan al mirar a Marcus Everdeen, él parece cantar más para ella que para nosotros, la mira de una forma extraña…nunca vi a nadie mirar así a alguien.

Febric sigue tenso, noto el leve temblor en su cuerpo el escaso tiempo que dura todo. Al entrar a la casa la canción termina, los leves aplausos resuenan y se anuncia el comienzo del tueste.

Encendemos la fogata juntos, Febric puede hacerlo con los ojos cerrados pero a mi aun me cuesta, recibí un par de lecciones de sus padres unos días antes pero no es fácil. Tostamos el pan con los ojos de todos sobre nosotros, atentos a nuestros movimientos, los míos mecánicos y los de Febric torpes. Somos la pareja más disfuncional de la historia es seguro, el pan se nos quema un poco pero nadie lo nota por fortuna. Quemar el pan durante el tueste es como un sacrilegio, infortunio y mala suerte por el resto de nuestra vida, peor aún si lo hace un panadero.

Está claro dónde está la atención de Febric y donde está la mía. No creo que la mala suerte pueda hacer peor nuestra situación.

—Lo siento —cuando Febric parte el pan en dos se queda con la parte quemada volteándola ágilmente para que la corteza ennegrecida quede fuera de los ojos curiosos y analíticos de todos.

Le miro con resentimiento.

—No me interesan tus disculpas —digo en voz baja sosteniendo el pan —. Puedes seguir haciéndole ojitos a Laia Everdeen —siento satisfacción al ver el dolor en sus ojos cuando uso el apellido de casada de su amada —, lo único que me interesa de este matrimonio son los beneficios que puedo obtener.

—Lo sé —acepta con sequedad —. Pero no te pido disculpas por esto —sus ojos se topan con los míos y siento de nuevo esa sensación desesperante y turbia que me fastidia desde aquella pelea en la panadería —. Es por lo que pasó hace una semana.

Sus disculpas me toman por sorpresa, di por sentado que no las diría, que ofenderme le dio igual. No me alegra de todas formas, cada cosa que dice o hace Febric Mellark solo consigue irritarme y molestarme, volverme aún más arisca y hostil de lo que soy.

El bullicio nos hace seguir con la ceremonia hasta que comemos el pan, nos levantamos, hacemos una inclinación de respeto y gratitud y todos estallan en aplausos de nuevo.

Los padres de Febric sonríen y anuncian la pequeña comida que se servirá.

Al verlos veo lo mismo que vi en Leia y Marcus, ese algo extraño en sus ojos cuando se ven, ese algo que nunca vi en mis padres, la misma intensa mirada que mi ahora marido dedicaba a Leia.

Sé cómo llaman a eso, lo llaman amor.

Amor…

Ver a Febric me hace preguntarme si vale la pena amar a alguien.

Sus ojos tristes me dan la respuesta: No, no lo vale.

* * *

.

**Hi!**

**Lamento la demora en subirlo jejejeje ^^U, pero aquí está la primera parte, más tarde o mañana subo la segunda y última parte :)**

**Espero que te guste, Dominique!**

**¡Feliz San Valentín!**

**Besos.**

**Bella.**


	2. Con un beso

**Disclaimer: los personajes y el Universo Panem son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. **

**Esta historia participa en el Intercambio de Regalos "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro "El diente de león". Esto es para Dominique Mont. Espero que te guste**

* * *

**Con un beso**

.

—Está mal —aparto mi trabajo a un lado con frustración. Las galletitas que debían tener forma de flor están deformes. Pensé que me resultaría más fácil teniendo en cuenta el trabajo que hacía en la dulcería, pero todavía sigo siendo tan mala como hace un mes.

La madre de Febric suelta una risa ligera y desenfada. Aun me cuesta creer que sea tan…buena.

—La práctica hace al maestro —dice con un guiño mientras admiro el trabajo que hizo. Las galletitas tienen la forma y el tamaño adecuado, el olor que desprenden me hace agua la boca—, así que sé paciente. Febric también sufrió mucho cuando comenzó a hacerlas.

Bufo con incredulidad. Es inverosímil creer que Febric Mellark pudo haber sido tan malo como yo, cuando le veo trabajar con esa pasión y dedicación, cuando veo la forma perfecta de sus galletas o sus panes solo sé que nadie podría igualarlo jamás.

—Nadie nace aprendiendo —me dice con sabiduría —. Así que no te impacientes, vamos a hacerlo de nuevo.

—No quiero —suena infantil e inmaduro, si mi madre me viera ya me hubiese golpeado, pero mi madre no está aquí así que lo único que ella hace es sonreír.

—Entonces basta de práctica por hoy. —echa sus galletas y las mías en un plato —. Es hora de desayunar —anuncia —. Hoy el plato especial son galletas.

—Pero…—antes de poder terminar de hablar la puerta se abre y entra Febric llevando un saco de harina sobre los hombros. Mis ojos y los suyos conectan un momento, luego él aparta la mirada y sigue su camino sin dar muestras de haberme visto, yo hago lo mismo.

Noto los ojos de su madre sobre mí y cuando me quito el delantal ella habla.

—La relación está bastante fría, eh —me muerdo el labio con fuerza sintiendo una mezcla de humillación y rebeldía, sin embargo ella no me reprocha nada, su mirada está llena de comprensión y ternura.

—Su padre y yo comenzamos así también —deja los platos de galletas sobre la mesa y se sienta —. Nos casamos como todos por conveniencia.

Hay un largo y doloroso minuto de silencio mientras me balanceo sobre mis pies hasta que decido seguir su juego. Suspiro derrotada y me siento a su lado sin poder mirarla a los ojos, ella me da palmaditas en la mano que apoyo en la mesa.

—Dale tiempo al tiempo, está herido —comienza —. Sé que quería a Laia y si le hubiese correspondido Febric estaría casado con ella. —me tenso ante sus palabras sinceras —. ¿Sabes porque aceptamos la propuesta de tu padre? —me encojo de hombros porque no tengo idea —. Porque probablemente eres la única joven con la que él nunca ha tenido contacto, no te conoce, no te aprecia, no te quiere ni siente nada por ti. Sabes cómo es Febric, a pesar de su carácter tímido es un buen chico y es amigable, conoce a prácticamente todos los jóvenes de su edad, así que tú eras un enigma. Sabía también que eres una buena chica, trabajadora, honrada y estricta, así que supuse que no solo eras la única sino la mejor opción. Hay otras jóvenes con las que seguro congenia más —añade pensativamente —, pero eso no arregla nada. Queríamos a alguien a la que él pudiese conocer poco a poco, a una chica a la que Febric pudiese aprender a amar…

—Amor…—arrastro las palabras con cansancio y leve desdén —. El matrimonio no es el equivalente al amor.

—No —coincide —. No lo es, no aquí al menos, pero eso no significa que no puedas aprender a amar a tu marido. Yo aprendí a querer a mi esposo, al principio lo detestaba porque me había arrancado todo: mi hogar, mi libertad y mi identidad, era la nueva señora Mellark. No me había librado bien de la cosecha cuando ya había dejado de ser hija para ser esposa y madre. Pero el tiempo hizo su trabajo, el padre de Febric ayudó también, a pesar de mi comportamiento caprichoso me aguantó muy bien así que amarlo se convirtió en algo inevitable. Febric y su padre se parecen tanto…son dos hombres callados, trabajadores y bondadosos, te aseguro que aprenderás a amarlo, será algo en lo que tendrás elección.

Cada palabra es como una losa, cae sobre mi espalda y rompe mi orgullo y mi dignidad porque sé muy bien que sus palabras son ciertas. Lo sé desde la primera vez que hablé con él, cuando me soltó a la cara que era egoísta y dura, cuando me dijo que amaba y probablemente amaría siempre a otra mujer, cuando vi sus ojos azules pálidos y el dolor en ellos. Amarlo sería inevitable, como lo es ahora la atracción que despierta en mí desde aquella vez.

No creí nunca que pudiese interesarme en alguien, he vivido mi vida aislada a todos, aislada incluso de querer demasiado a mi propia familia. Ahora noto día con día como duele todo, querer a alguien duele, incluso si simplemente es atracción física.

—También tienes que ayudar, cariño —dice dándome unas palmaditas cariñosas en la mejilla —. Febric necesita con que trabajar y su padre y yo necesitamos nietos.

Después de decirme eso se va, y yo me quedo en mi sitio incomoda e inquieta, preguntándome si sabe que a pesar de dormir en la misma cama Febric y yo no hemos consumado la relación. En todo el mes hemos sido como desconocidos, dos personas que viven en la misma casa y no se hablan, que van al mismo trabajo y no se miran, que duermen en la misma cama y no intentan nada.

Pensé que él exigiría sus derechos como marido, que me tocaría a pesar de no sentir nada por mí, es un hombre y si algo sé y he escuchado muy bien dentro y fuera de casa es que los hombres solo quieren algo de una mujer, la amen o no.

Solo se limitó a dar vuelta y decir en voz baja y clara lo siguiente:

—No voy a tocarte nunca, no mientras ame a otra mujer, el día en lo que haga será el día en que ame a la mujer que está acostada en mi cama.

Aprieto los labios y me levanto.

El dolor se mezcla con la rabia.

Maldito Febric Mellark y su maldita moral. No sé qué haré cuando comiencen a exigirme hijos.

Lo único que sé es que él nunca me tocará.

.

* * *

— ¿Qué es esto? —frunzo la nariz y retrocedo varios pasos pasmada e incrédula. Las flores siguen frente a mí, a unos buenos metros, pese a mi mirada de horror y la ceja arqueada de mi esposo.

—Flores —dice Febric con tranquilidad acercándose y poniéndolas en mi mano. Me suelto casi al instante cuando el cosquilleo de mi estómago puede conmigo. Odio esto, odio sentirme así y lo odio a él por hacerme así de patética y débil —. Las compré para ti.

¿Las compró? ¿Está hablando en serio? ¿Ha gastado dinero valioso y necesario en algo tan tonto como flores?

— ¿Qué se supone que hiciste? —le espeto arrojando las flores en su pecho — ¡Es ridículo gastar lo que no tenemos en estas tonterías!

Él frunce el ceño y las sostiene antes de que den contra el suelo.

— ¿No te gustan las flores?

— ¡Me gusta tener una buena vida! —exclamó rabiosa — ¡Comprar flores solo disminuye nuestro pobre y escasa economía! ¡¿Dónde tenías la cabeza cuando lo hiciste?! ¡Claro, si es que tienes algo en la cabeza aparte de aire, Febric Mellark!

Me he pasado, lo sé, me doy cuenta en el momento en que sus ojos claros se entrecierran con dureza. Pero no importa, una parte de mí se complace en hacerle sentir así, tonto y estúpido, así como me siento yo cuando me mira o hace algún gesto para intentar mejorar nuestra relación.

— ¿No te gusta? —repite y su voz bordea en la exasperación.

— ¡No, no me gusta! —chillo en voz alta — ¡¿No lo captas?! ¿Eres tonto o qué?

—Ya —dice y pasa de mí para salir de la cocina —. Muy bien, no lo volveré a hacer, debí suponer que alguien como tú no disfruta de pequeños detalles —no hay reproche en su voz, solo frialdad y algo que se parece al desprecio. Sonrío con oscura satisfacción cuando lo capto, incluso alguien como él ha llegado al límite luego de siete meses, no quiero que me ame ni me aprecie, lo único que quiero es que me odie y sienta que tenerme a su lado es un castigo, que se lamente y se vuelva loco de dolor y desesperación. Quiero que sufra y me odie para así poderlo odiarlo yo.

Quiero borrar de mi mente y de cada pensamiento que tengo sus ojos, su mirada, su voz y sus palabras. Quiero eliminar cualquier levísimo sentimiento de amor que nace en mi interior.

Amar no vale la pena y no quiero saber nada de eso, no quiero seguir sintiéndome así, no lo permitiré.

Me cruzo de brazos y antes de que pueda irse me burlo de él — ¿Y quién si lo disfrutaría? ¿Laia Everdeen, mi amor? Seguro eso es lo que hacías siempre, gastar el dinero en cosas tontas que ni siquiera le dabas ¡Yo no soy ella y más vale que lo aceptes pronto!

— ¡Sé que no eres ella! —se vuelve y avanza hacia mí con rabia apretando tanto las flores entre sus manos que las destroza. Me mantengo en mi sitio con la barbilla en alto, tensa y alerta, he logrado sacarlo de sus casillas —. Pero parece que la que no lo sabe eres tú ¡Intento mejorar esto ¿Sabes?! Intento soportarte e intento que me soportes, no quiero que nos odiemos por el resto de nuestra vida ¡Vamos a estar juntos lo queramos o no siempre!

Mi cerebro solo capta hasta la parte de "no quiero que nos odiemos por resto de nuestra vida" y es desconcertante y tonto el dolor que me causa saber que si me odia, lo he buscado desde que nos casamos, con cada desprecio, con cada mirada de desdén o cada rechazo, he buscado me que odie y lo he conseguido y duele tanto, tanto que lo odio más.

Aprieto los labios, quiero llorar pero no le daré la satisfacción de verme derrotada, me acerco a él hasta que solo nos separan unos centímetros y le murmuro en la cara solo unas cuantas palabras — Te odio, y no existe nada que pueda cambiar eso.

Lo empujo y me voy dejando el almuerzo a medio comenzar.

Me la paso todo la tarde en el cuarto mirando a través de la ventana el exterior lúgubre y tenso, producto de los juegos del hambre que se celebrará al día siguiente. Mi orgullo me impide llorar y romper las cosas, más que todo porque me costará reponerlas y dinero es lo que más hace falta, no puedo permitirme gastar más de lo necesario.

Deambulo entre un pensamiento y otro, recuerdo a mis padres que junto a mi hermano siguen a cargo de la dulcería, aunque ahora hay otro miembro más. Mi madre no solo escogió a una buena candidata para ser mi cuñada sino que también escogió a la mujer a la que mi hosco y temperamental hermano ama. Cuando lo supe resultó duro saber que incluso mi hermano había caído en esas cosas que desdeñaba, verlo tan feliz me hace feliz e infeliz de igual modo.

Siento envidia y odio por todos.

Ha comenzado a llover cuando Febric vuelve de la panadería. Escucho la puerta que suena cuando abre y cierra, con todo no viene al cuarto hasta pasada la media noche, cuando estoy listo para dormir. En cuanto él abre la puerta me tapo con las sabanas y le doy la espalda.

Se acuesta a mi lado en silencio, apaga las luces y cuando pienso que se dormirá y me dejará tranquila me sorprende.

—He estado pensando todo la tarde sobre esto —me dice en voz bien baja, tan baja que podría ser solo el murmullo del viento.

Me revuelvo en la cama con recelo y rechazo, intentando ignorarle con toda mi alma, pero mi corazón gana la batalla. Lo escucho.

—Sé que eres infeliz a mi lado. Si lo quieres podemos acabar con esto —me toma un segundo darme cuenta de lo que me ofrece, la separación es una opción muy extrema y tan poco usada que causa desprecio y desdén por parte de todos. Sin embargo él está dispuesto a pasar eso con tal de librarse de mí e irse con Laia.

Me levanto tan bruscamente que él se sorprende.

— ¿Para qué? —le grito con tanta rabia que siento que las lágrimas no derramadas tiñen mi voz— ¿Para irte con ella, Febric? ¡¿Para que sigas a Laia Everdeen?! ¡No lo haré! ¿Entiendes? ¡NO LO HARÉ!

— ¿Qué tanto tienes contra Laia? —Pregunta tan desconcertado como frustrado — ¿No te cansas de meterla en todas nuestras conversaciones?

— ¡Es ella la que se mete en todo! —le grito volviéndome sobre él con todas las ganas de darle una bofetada — ¡Es ella a quien deseas siempre! ¡A la que llamas cada noche en sueños! ¡Estoy cansada de oírte murmurar su nombre mientras duermo a tu lado! ¡Harta de que mis padres y los tuyos me pidan nietos como si yo fuera la del problema! ¡Estoy harta de ti y de tu estúpida bondad! ¡¿Por qué no puedes ser un hombre como todos?! Nos casamos por obligación ¡Tener esos hijos también forma parte de esa obligación!

Es entonces cuando su mirada se torna seria, se levanta y me coge de las muñecas al captar la violencia en mi rostro.

—No voy a tocarte, menos si es para tener hijos.

Las lágrimas finalmente llegan y siento que termino de perder lo que me quedaba de dignidad cuando pregunto.

— ¿Tanta repulsión te causo? ¿Ni siquiera como mujer puedes desearme lo suficiente para al menos tener hijos? ¡Solo porque no soy Laia Everdeen!

— ¡Deja de meter a Laia en todo momento, maldición! —grita ya furioso — ¡No quiero hijos de alguien a quien no amo! ¡No quiero tocar a una mujer si no la quiero primero! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! No me importa si crees que no soy lo suficiente hombre, si crees que soy estúpido y débil. ¡Para tener hijos y quererlos primero debo querer a la mujer que me los de!

— ¡Tu no vas a quererme nunca! —Grito llorando, histérica y llena de furia — ¡Solo hazlo y acabemos con esto de una buena vez!

Cuando lo grito él me suelta y caigo sobre la cama humillada y pisoteada. Vi el destello de entendimiento en sus ojos al fin, vi que comprende ya lo que no le puedo decir, comprende que en todo este tiempo, a pesar de mis desprecios y de todo lo que le digo o hago, yo lo quiero.

Mi histeria le ha dicho lo que nunca quise decirle.

Que le amo.

Rompo en sollozos y él se queda parado frente a mí, con esa mirada confusa en sus ojos mientras afuera comienza a llover y siento que todo se desmorona al fin.

Quererle no fue algo en lo que pensé o programé, no lo busqué pero lo hallé desde el mismo instante en que noté el tono de sus ojos, desde el mismo instante en que le vi herido y destruido porque la mujer que quería se había casado con otro.

Laia le rompió el corazón sin querer, él rompe el mío del mismo modo.

Lloro y lloro mientras me repito lo mismo: amar no vale la pena, amar destruye, amar duele.

Cuando me abraza lo primero que hago es rechazarlo, golpearlo y empujarlo lejos de mí pero me sostiene con fuerza, me abraza sin decir nada y sus lágrimas se mezclan con las mías.

Le digo que le odio una y otra vez, le repito que desearía verlo muerto pero él sigue aferrado a mí.

Y eso ese, ese gesto y todos los pequeños gestos que ha tenido en estos meses lo que solo hace que el amor y el dolor crezcan más. Es lo que me hace quererle y odiarle con la misma intensidad, por haberme vuelto tan estúpidamente patética y vulnerable, llena de celos, amargura y rabia.

Lo odio tanto me digo sin dejar de llorar.

Lo odio, lo odio.

Sus dedos limpian mis lágrimas cuando me calmo.

Lo odio.

Me recorre la piel con el dorso de la mano, una caricia y un consuelo.

Lo odio.

—Vamos a empezar de nuevo —me dice —. Vamos a empezar de nuevo y va a funcionar —afirma con esa intensidad que solo me causa cosquillas en estómago.

Es lástima, solo es lástima.

Y lo odio por ello.

.

* * *

— ¡Aulus! —grito enfadada mientras le veo retorcer las manos como hacía su padre. Tiene la mirada baja y parece a punto de llorar ante mi grito. Toda la harina está tirada, regada como polvo por todo el suelo sin ni siquiera hacer posible el recuperarla — ¡Te dije bien claro que te mantuvieras lejos de aquí por eso! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Tu padre trabaja duro para mantenernos y lo primero que hace su hijo es aumentarle más carga! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta un saco de harina, niño tonto?

—Bastante, pero ya nos las arreglaremos —Febric entra sonriendo y guiñando un ojo a Aulus —. Anda, ve a jugar, tus amigos te esperan. Tu madre y yo resolveremos esto.

Ruedo los ojos furiosa ante la forma tan descarada en que le solapa.

—Febric…—comienzo a decir a punto de irme a los gritos.

Él sonríe ampliamente con inocencia y extiende su mano para darme algo.

Frunzo el ceño con desconfianza, siempre cree que sus regalos o sus palabras pueden calmarme.

— ¿Qué es? —le pregunto con rigidez inclinándome para intentar salvar aunque sea un poco de harina.

Febric me sostiene del brazo y me hace quedarme en mi sitio. Chasqueo la lengua irritada, siempre es lo mismo.

—Deja eso, ya estará perdido.

—Podemos intentarlo al menos. No entiendo porque siempre le pasas todo, solo criarás a un hijo caprichoso y tonto.

—Ninguno de nuestros hijos es tonto —me dice frunciendo el ceño —. Ahora ¿Quieres saber si o no que tengo en la mano?

Le miro con recelo y me suelto. Asiento y alzo la mano para recibirlo.

Parpadeo cuando veo un adorno de plata para el cabello, una cosita preciosa y de tamaño medio con forma de lazo.

Es bonito, muy bonito.

— ¿Qué…?—murmuro sin saber que decir.

—Hoy es nuestro aniversario ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? —reprocha.

—No, no lo es —espeto confundida —. Aún faltan cinco meses.

—Lo que quiere decir que haces bien las cuentas —ríe divertido —. Siempre te regalo algo este día y nunca me lo has preguntado, creo que ya es hora de que lo sepas.

Le miro con desconfianza.

—Hoy es nuestro aniversario real, no el día en que nos casamos, sino el día en que decidimos que esto funcionaría.

Me tenso cuando entiendo de lo que habla. Es un día como aquel en que le dije que lo quería, cuando prometió que haría lo que fuese necesario para empezar de nuevo y poder amarme.

Cuando veo a Aulus y a los otros dos niños no sé qué siento. Decirme esa promesa por lástima solo me volvió más hostil pero nunca dejó de intentarlo y cuando me rendí y decidí aceptar sus intentos nuestra vida fue mejor y peor al mismo tiempo.

Aun hoy hay días en que siento que lo odio tanto como a esos tres niños que son idénticos a él.

Siento que veo por triple al hombre al que amo y odio tanto.

Siento que no me quiere, que sigue mirando a Laia siempre.

—Vas a usarlo esta noche —me dice con cariño —. Hay una fiesta.

—No voy a ir a ninguna fiesta —le digo volteándome —. Podemos vender esto y poder recuperar lo perdido con la harina.

—Vas a usarlo y deja a la harina tranquila —me dice siguiéndome —. La última fiesta en el distrito fue hace años, así que iremos un rato.

—No, no iré. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, esos niños no se alimentan de la nada, en especial Peeta que sigue robando panes cuando no lo veo. Ni con golpes aprende, ya te he dicho que dejes de malcriarlos, los panes son para quienes pueden comprarlo.

—Tienes un bonito vestido así que úsalo, no habrá más oportunidades —me ignora y sigue hablando y entiendo que terminaré por ir a esa fiesta.

—Comienza a trabajar, enseguida voy, hay mucho trabajo por hacer —lo cual no quiere decir que lo aceptaré tan fácil.

Él ríe entre dientes, se acerca tan rápido que no puedo evitarlo y me besa. Apenas un leve contacto y se va todo campante. Me quedo mirando a la nada con el adorno en mis manos y endurezco la mirada.

¿Me ama? ¿Lo amo?

No lo sé.

Quizá sí, quizá no.

Como digo, hay veces que siento que lo odio tanto como cuando me besó por primera vez. A pesar de todos los años transcurridos aun puedo sentir sus labios sobre los míos y la sensación de dolor que me causó, fue cuando entendí que querer a alguien era tan doloroso fuese correspondido o no. Cuando él me besó por primera vez fue cuando comenzó a quererme o al menos eso me dijo cuándo lo hizo.

Eso debo recordarme cuando la sensación de inseguridad y celos me inunda.

Cuando las cosas están especialmente mal recuerdo lo que dijo:

_ ¡Para tener hijos y quererlos primero debo querer a la mujer que me los de!_

Y siento que puedo ser feliz en algunos momentos.

No somos perfectos.

Y lo peor es que lo único imperfecto de Febric es su bondad.

Yo…yo soy imperfecta completamente.

* * *

**Hi!**

**Con esto termino todo. Soy algo romántica creo (?), por eso no pude evitar ponerle un final medio feliz (?). De todas maneras, ella deja bien claro como son las cosas, que a pesar de todo siente desconfianza y algo de rencor, y por eso es como es, sin poder ser completamente feliz. Hacer este two-shot me hizo shippear esta pareja, no pensé que me gustarían tanto, así que Dominique fue tango un regalo para ti como para mi :)**

**Espero te guste!**

**Gracias por sus reviews: Elenear, Dominique y Arjuy, me alegraron el día!**

**Besos, Bella.**


End file.
